The Adventures of Ash and his friends
by moonkid3734
Summary: Five years have past since Ash and his friends had started there journey. The story starts when you meet the next gym leader Alex and this is where the adventure starts
1. Meeting an Icy friend

The Adventures of Ash and his friends

By moonkid3734's brother

Hey all just to tell you I did not write this it was written by my little brother! So anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: I moonkid3734 and my little brother do not own Pokemom! We shall never clam to do so, don't bother trying to sue us because you won't get very much money! (Looks in piggy bank) lets see how much money oh goodie a penny! Yeppie look at all the money!

Five years have past since Ash and his friends have started their journey and now Ash is with his friends misty, brock, may and Max.

One day when they were walking to Archarien town they got there and nothing was there but a gym and a few houses so they went into the gym.

When they went into the gym they saw a teenage boy with short blond hair and blue-green eyes that was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants. The gym was a dark blue, there was a small swimming pool in the middle and there were little orange blocks in the middle of the swimming pool. "I'm guessing that you want to battle me," said the gym leader. "You bet that I do! My name is Ash and I'm going to be a pokemon master!" said Ash. "Well my name is Alex and I'm the Archarien town's gym leader. And if you want this badge then you have to beat me." Said Alex. Ash nodded "Well lets get started."

"Just to tell you My gym has two types water and Ice pokemom" Alex announced "Alright lets begin lets go Picachu" Ash yelled "All right lets go P-chan! (_AN: yes we did get that name off of Ranma1/2 and we don't own that Rumiko Takahashi does)_ P-chan was an Ice type pokemon and he looked like penguin and he had a scarf that was red and green.

P-chan use Ice beam" Alex yelled "Pikachu use iron tail" Ash yelled "use Ice beam on its tail" Alex said Ash was shocked Pikachu's tail was frozen. "Now p-chan use ice wing then use ice beam" Pikachu dodged the first attack but the other hit Pikachu knocking out Pikachu "nice try pikachu come on back" ash said "This is a hard battle but here comes my next pokemom! Lets go Torcoal use over heat!" knocking out P-chan "grr" said Alex angrily "come on back P-chan! Lets go Wailmer" Alex announced "Use water pulse" it hit Torcal and just about knocked it out. "Now use body slam" Alex said "Use iron defense" said Ash "Just lay right on it" Wailmer got to heavy and knocked out torcal "go Sceptile Use leaf Blade" Knocking out wailmer. "Lets go Lapras use water gun" yelled Alex "Sceptile use leaf blade" hitting Lapras on the pack "keep going" he yelled and finally knocked out Lapras.

"Wow you won Ash, nice job!" said Alex happily Hear is your frost badge" he said handing Ash the badge was white and it looked like a snowflake. "Thanks" said Ash happily "I got a frost badge!" yelled Ash "Ash its getting late and we need somewhere to sleep tonight" said Misty with a worried look on her face "Hey Alex where is the nearest pokemon center?" asked Ash "Well there is one in the next town but its very far away. Why don't you stay here tonight?" "OKAY" yelled Ash, Misty, Brock, and May and max yelled. "Well then its settled you will stay here tonight" Alex said with a smile.

"I would like you all to meet my sister, Lizzie she is a Ice and water trainer also there are two gym leaders Lizzie is the other one, but Lizzie was training today so you got to battle with me" said Alex "Hello everyone" said Lizzie. Lizzie had long brown hair that was tied up into a bun and she had a dark blue skirt and a light blue long shirt. "So Lizzie what pokemon do you have?" asked Misty wanting to see her water pokemon. "Hey I know lets go to the pool and Alex and I can show you all of are pokemon and then you can show us yours." Said Lizzie with a small smile. "That sounds great! And then you can go on a date with me!" said Brock with hearts in his eyes. "Umm. No that okay" said Lizzie. "Come on lover boy lets go see the pokemon said Misty has she dragged him off by the ear. "oww not the ear" said Brock.

"Come on out!" yelled Lizzie. What came out of the six pokeballs were a Walrein, a Starmie, a Kingdra, an azumarill, a Tentacruel and a Milotic. "Wow you have cool pokemon," said Max "wow it's a Tentacruel! Can I pet it?" asked Misty with stars in her eyes. "Come on guys your next!" yelled Alex and what come out of the six pokeballs were P-chan, Sealeo, Huntail, Wailmer, Glalie, and a Masquerain. "Wow you have cool pokemon too!" said Ash as he walked over to the Masquerain to get a better look at it. May was petting the Milotic, Max was playing with Sealeo, Misty was petting Tentacruel and Brock was asking Lizzie about what she feeds her pokemon and if she would go an a date with him, and Alex was training with his Glalie when all of the sudden there was a big boom! And there was team Rocket. "Give us all of the water and Ice pokemon!" said Jessie. "Who are you?" asked Alex and after that team Rocket started their motto. (_AN: you all should know it so I'm not going to type it all down I'm to lazy to)_ "Now I'm going to say it agine give us all of the water and ice pokemon!" yelled Jessie "Yes hurry up and give them to us" yelled James. "Never!" yelled Lizzie "come on brother lets fight them!" "Right sister!" "Seviper lets go!" yelled Jessie "cacturne lets go!" "Tentacruel lets go," yelled Lizzie "your turn Sealeo" yelled Alex and with that the battle begun. Very quickly Team Rocket lost and yelled "Team rocket is blasting off agine" and they went flying out into the nights sky. Then Alex's Sealeo started to evolve and then it became a Walrein! "All right my sealeo evolved!" yelled Alex

The next day 

"Well thanks for letting us stay here," said Ash "Hey Ash I was umm wondering if I could maybe go with you on your journey" asked Alex "That sounds way cool!" Said Ash. "But what about your gym?" asked misty "don't worry I will take care of It." Said Lizzie. "Well lets go" said Ash "All right!" everyone yelled (with the expt Lizzie but she just smiled.)

"Good bye!" yelled Ash, misty, Alex, May and max as they started walking "Good bye my love Lizzie I will come back for you," said Brock with tears in his eyes. And they started there Journey once agine. But this time with a new friend!

Well there is the first chapter hope that you like it! Anyways this is a story that my little brother wrote so be nice I'm just posting it for him and he's like 10 (okay I helped him a little) anyways R&R but be nice! We are going to post the next chapter sometime next week (or more likely when I get off my lazy butt and type it my little has the whole thing written down on paper I just have to type it!)

See ya

Moonkid3734


	2. A life in the open sea

Chapter 2 A life in the open sea:

Hey all! Well I'm back with the second chapter! Yippee! I hope that you all love it! And remember that this is a story done by my little brother. I just helped along the way!

Disclaimer: my little brother and I do not own Pokemon and we make no claim to ever do so!

Anyways On with the story!

And so this chapter begins with Alex, May, Ash, and everybody else was on their way to Angler town. On they're way there they see the ocean." I think that I'm going to fish and catch some more Pokemon" Ash announced. 'I'll come with you" Alex said so they went fishing.

So they made there way to the ocean. "So Alex, how long have you been a gym leader?" asked Ash "Well when my father died. My mother tried to take it over but she just was not cut out to be a gym leader, Lizzie took over and then she started to train me. It's thanks to Lizzie that I'm a pokemon trainer now. And Lizzie made me the second gym leader." Alex said. "Oh" said Ash "You must be really close to your sister" "yes I am she is the one who made me the pokemon trainer that I am today." Alex said with a smile and he started to think of his sister.

While fishing Alex felt a snag on his line. "I think that I got something," said Alex happily. It was the first time that either of them had gotten a bite. "Well reel it in." exclaimed Ash. "I can tell it's huge!" yelled Alex as he tried to reel in his line with out any success. "Here I will help you," yelled Ash and he grabbed Alex's pole and together the boys pulled out the huge fish.

"Wow its a Gyarados!" said Ash. "Lets go Walerein!" said Alex as he tossed the pokeball out into the ocean. And then the walerein came out and thus started the battle, "Walerein use water pulse!" yelled Alex and the Gyarados used water splash. "Come on Walerein use Ice beam!" said Alex and froze the Gyarodos "Go pokeball" he said as he threw the pokeball and caught Gyarodos.

On they're way from the ocean two people with a Meowth hot air balloon appeared. "Team Rocket!" Yelled Ash. Jessie, James, and Meowth said there motto (A.N and once again I'm to lazy to write it and you all should know it by now) "This time we are going to get Pikachu" said Jessie and James pulled out a huge balloon gun and shot out a weird green goop that covered Ash and Alex so that they could not move. And they grabbed Pikachu with a claw. And were rising up into the sky when out of nowhere "Blazicken use slash" and a Blazicken jumped out and cut the rope that had Pikachu. And a girl with long blue hair that was tied into pigtails. She had a green tank top with jean shorts. And she had forest green eyes. "Do you guys need help?" she asked "Yes we would like a little help." Said Ash sarcasm dripping off his voce. Alex was thinking that the girl looks familiar but could not figure out where he knew her. "Blazicken, use double kick" the girl yelled. "Now use fire punch." Said the girl. "Team Rocket is blasting off again" yelled the threesome as they flew off into the blue sky.

"Well now then, that takes care of them" said the girl as she helped Alex and Ash get cleaned up. "Well anyways the names Jessica" said Jessica "I know you" yelled Alex as realization came over his face. "Your Jessica! My sister's best friend from when she was little!" "Oh look at you Alex you grew up." Said Jessica with a big smile. "So who is the sarcastic little runt?" asked Jessica "I AM NOT SMALL!" yelled Ash (AN sorry all I just think that Ash is a little on the short side) "Sure you are, all mighty king runt." Said Jessica with sarcasm dripping off of her voice. 'Well this is Ash, His friends and I are traveling together." Said Alex "So where are you going?" asked Jessica "We are going to Angler town pokemon center." Said Ash "Well I'm headed to Fielie town. It's not that far from Angler town and it's on the way from your sister's gym. I'm on my way there to visit your sister." Said Jessica "Well we can make it on our own thank you very much." Said Ash not really happy about the blue haired girl traveling with them even if it's only to the next pokemon center. "Yea, sure you can come with us Jessica," said Alex happily.

"Well Jessica what pokemon do you have?" asked Misty later that night at the pokemon center. "Yes love of my life what pokemon do you have?" asked Brock with hearts in his eyes "Come on lover boy leave the poor girl alone" said Max pulling on his ear. "owww not the ear, not the ear" said Brock "Well my team has grown since the last time that you saw me, Alex" said Jessica "How about I show ya all! Alright team lets go!" Yelled Jessica as she tossed six pokeballs. Delcatty, Flygon, Blazicken, Spinda, Ninetales, and a Lanturn appeared. "Wow you have such cool pokemon" said Max as he started to pet the Ninetales. "My pokemon are so much better" Ash said jealously had seemed to taken over our young pokemon trainer "Well if you are so much better why don't we have a pokemon battle!" said Jessica "Okay lets!" said Ash "gym rules apply" said Jessica and thus started the pokemon battle.

Well all that's the chapter! Hope that you liked it! You know the drill R&R I will give you all a lollypop if you do! Anyways I will update this soon so that you all can find out what happens! Thanks to all who reviewed (plutobaby494 I love ya!)

Moonkid3734


End file.
